1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for manufacturing a package, a method for manufacturing a light emitting device, a package and a light emitting device.
2. Description of Related Art
In the past, a package including a lead frame used to be manufactured by injecting a thermoplastic resin from the back side (for example, JP2010-186896A and JP2013-051296A). After the resin was cured, the lead frame was bent to form a light emitting device.
It is also known to inject a resin into a cavity for each lead frame of molding dies, cure the resin, and mold the resin integrally with each lead frame to form a package (for example, JP2013-077813A). With this package manufacturing method, the lead frames are bent ahead of time, prior to placement in the molding die.
With the light emitting device discussed above, since the resin is injected from the back side of the lead frame, the package ended up being thick. This in turn led to greater thickness of the light emitting device in which the package was used. Furthermore, a conventional light emitting device entailed going to the trouble of bending or otherwise working the lead frame of the package.
There are need for a manufacturing method with which a package and a light emitting device can be manufactured easily and in a thin size, as well as a package and a light emitting device with a thin size.